Star Trek TNG & Star Wars : A Fan Crossover
by Frapper Mac
Summary: The Enterprise-D upon investigating unusual energy readings stumbles a damaged X-Wing with C-3PO & R2-D2 inside. How? Why?
1. Chapter 1

Star Trek & Star Wars : A Fan Crossover by Frapper Mac

Chapter 1

Captain's Log: Stardate 46138.4 : We have departed Starbase 55 and long-range scans have come across some strange energy readings. The Enterprise has altered course to investigate.

Captain Picard enters the bridge from the Turbolift, and heads to Science Station 1 behind Tactical. Data is seated there already, with Riker looking overhead at the readings. Worf is at tactical.

"Report Number One." said Picard

"Data is having a hard time identifying the type of energy, let alone the source." said Riker

"It is nothing I have ever seen before. Even cross referencing any and all instances reported by Starfleet, of unknown energy, solved and otherwise, yields no results that do not come close to this." said Data

"Are there any inhabited systems or ships anywhere in the area?" asks Picard

"Negative, Captain." says Data.

"Helm, Increase speed to Warp 4. Then all stop when we approach the sector." says Picard

"Aye, sir" says the assigned helmsman.

So the Enterprise-D moves in to investigate the strange readings. Just then a short moment later, the tactical station beeps. "Sir, I am detecting some debris on at the source of the energy readings." says Worf

"We are entering visual range Captain." says Data.

"On screen." orders Picard.

It shows a debris field, littered with a lot of scattered metal, along also with the bulk of a X-Wing Starfighter adrift, but intact. The helm has answered the all stop request.

"What kind of ship or craft is that?" asks Picard

"Unknown, sir. It does not match anything close to any sort of ship on record." says Data.

"Well, just looking at it, it resembles an ancient Earth aircraft or something." says Riker.

"It does seem to share some characteristics as far as a purely visual comparison, however the metals I am able to identify do indicate this is craft is meant to work in space." says Data

"Sir, I am detecting some new energy readings. Coming from the debris. Faint. 2 sources. One appears to be inside that main ship and another is attached, or possibly fused into it." says Worf.

"Lifesigns?" asks Picard

"Negative, Captain." says Data. "I will send a report to the transporter room to see about beaming debris to investigate."

"Very well, proceed." says Picard.

"It is possible, that the energy readings we picked up before, were unknown weapons fire." says Worf.

"It is possible, Mr. Worf. However, we do seem to have a mystery here, and if this was caused by a new weapon, it's in our best interest to investigate, and find out who and what did this. Continue scans, and go to yellow alert. Report any findings on the tactical side to me immediately so I can report to Starfleet Command." says Picard

"Aye, sir." says Worf.

"Bridge to Engineering" says Picard.

"La Forge here." says Geordi

"Have you been keeping apprised?" says Picard.

"Yes, Captain. I can't make heads or tails of any of it either. Just this energy reading, and a small ship. Some of the materials are comprised of unknown elements and alloys. " says Geordi

"Do you detect any radiation or anything dangerous from that ship, that would prevents us from beaming it aboard?" says Picard.

"Negative." says Geordi

"Bridge to transporter room." says Picard

"O'Brian here." says O'Brian.

"Are you aware of the situation?" asks Picard.

"Yes, sir. Commander Data sent me coördinates and a report. Shall I beam up some of the debris?" asks O'Brian.

"Yes, and also beam up the remains of that ship. Send it all to Cargo Bay 4. Just in case, we can open the doors and it will blow out into space." says Picard.

"Aye, sir." says O'Brian.

"Mr. La Forge, report to Cargo Bay 4 and assist with the analysis." says Picard.

"On my way sir." says La Forge.

"Mr. Data, would you go help Mr. La Forge, and find some answers?" says Picard

"Aye, Captain." says Data, as he gets up from the Science station and makes his way into the Turbolift.

"Cargo Bay 4" says Data.

A short moment later, the door opens, and Data exits and proceeds down the hallway, to a doorway. He enters, and it's Cargo Bay 4. Several engineering and science officers are scanning various debris with their Tricorders, while Geordi is looking at the damaged X-Wing on the side. Barclay is on top of the X-Wing scanning also with his Tricorder. Just then, something catches Geordi's attention.

"Data! Look at this!"

Data rushes over next to the X-Wing, and Geordi points his Tricorder at the cockpit area. Data looks also, and his eyes widen up, and showing a surprised expression, just the same as Geordi. Inside the cockpit of the X-Wing is C3PO, not moving, and the lights on his eyes blinking off and on, indicating a power issue. At that moment, the stunned look of surprise, is interrupted by a loud and fast series of beeping noises. This startles Barclay, to jump off the X-Wing frightened.

"Are you ok, Reg?" asks Geordi

"I...uh...Yes, sir, I...I...I...I...I am OK. Whatever made the beeping noise, it appears to be one of the faint energy readings, and is coming from...up...up...on top of this craft. That rounded protrusion." says Barclay.

They look up and see it turning from side to side and beeping, unknown to them that this is R2-D2.


	2. Chapter 2

Data climbs up on the X-Wing and scans R2 with his Tricorder. There are some blast marks on various areas of it, but none on R2. He hits a few buttons, and then stands with a contemplative look.

"Fascinating." says Data

"What?" says Geordi

"These noises no question indicate this component has sentient intelligence. And there seems to be some sort of locking mechanism inside that has been detached. This is some sort of artificial intelligence. Nothing like I have ever seen before. And it is stuck, unable to escape. I am going to attempt a extrapolative algorithm, with my Tricorder, to see if we can establish communication." says Data

"Go ahead, and see if you can get this compartment open, so we can analyze that being inside. I will relay what we know so far to the bridge." says Geordi as he walks away tapping his communicator.

Data then goes to the side of the X-Wing and grabs it, where the cockpit top comes down, and lifts it up. After a moment, he is successful in lifting it up entirely. He reaches inside and pulls C-3PO out. As he does this he sees a button inside the cockpit beeping and blinking. At that moment his Tricorder beeps. He looks at the readings, and he then he says "Can you understand me?" directing that comment at R2-D2.

R2 beeps, and Data looks at the Tricorder. "So, you able to understand me. Remarkable. How am I able to extract you from this craft?"

R2 beeps again, and Data leans into the cockpit, and hits the lone active beeping button. This acts as an eject button for R2-D2, and he pops out, and then his self-propelling rockets activate, keeping him from crashing on the wall, and leveling him until he gets on the floor. Geordi and Barclay stand there stunned

"Remarkable! Do you have a name or means of identification?" says Data

R2 beeps again. "R2-D2?"

R2 beeps again, and moves towards C-3PO. "OK, my name is Data, of the United Federation Of Planets..."

R2 beeps in a frightened manner. "No, we mean you no harm."

R2 beeps again even faster. "Trade Federation? No, that is incorrect. We are from the United Federation of Planets. It seems what you refer to as "Trade Federation" and The Federation are different. Please if you would explain to me, I assure you that you and your associate will be safe. And we will do everything in our power to repair him."

R2 beeps and turns to face Data. "C-3PO? Understood."

A matter of hours later, we see the senior officers, minus Worf, enter the conference room, and sit down.

"What do we know thus far, Mr. La Forge?"

"These two beings are called C-3PO and R2-D2. One is a humanoid and the other is a short one less than a meter tall, and has various forms of propulsion. Data was successful in establishing communication. He is actually repairing the other one now. Worf is there on security detail. All our scans don't show any sort of weapons on them. A few tools but no weapons."

"What about the craft?"

"The craft seems to have hit by weapons fire. Nothing on records matched the signature. The craft is clearly meant to have defense capabilities. It has some missile or torpedo tubes, but they are empty. Hence more than likely possible they were in some sort of battle. They are possibly equipped with some sort of energy weapon, but the craft lost all remaining power when R2-D2 was ejected. From what we can gather, it also has an impressive range of propulsion. But any form like that would leave a noticeable energy trail, and we haven't detected any in that range."

"What about a wormhole or some sort other subspace anomaly?"

"There are no indications of worm-holes or other temporal anomalies in this region of space. The only thing we found is a Class 17 nebula. We have had some issues scanning it from here as the unknown energy seems to be interfering with the scans. The few fragments of information do suggest some debris, similar what we encountered, is also present there. So it's possible this unknown energy that we detected, maybe an unknown weapons signature."

"OK, let's lay in a course, and see if our new friends can help us figure out what happened and where they came from."

Just then, a message comes over the communications system. "Worf to Captain Picard."

"Go ahead, Mr. Worf."

"The little being has finished the repairs on his associate."

"Understood. We will be right down, Mr. Worf. Picard Out."

Picard along with Geordi, Riker, and Data all head to the cargo bay, which has a couple of security officers stationed outside of it. A few moments later, they arrive and they open the door. Inside is Barclay standing next to R2-D2 and a now fully functioning, C-3PO.

"Hello, I am C-3PO, human cyborg relations, and this is my counterpart, R2-D2." C-3PO is showing some scarring and burn marks, from possible laser blasts, especially in the chest and face, but still functional. All of the senior Enterprise officers have a surprised look that is clearly visible. Picard raises his eyebrows for a split moment and returns to his normal expression.

"I'm Jean-Luc Picard, Captain of the Federation Starship, Enterprise."

"Captain, a pleasure to meet you. I must say, sir, that you and your ship don't look like the Federation I am familiar with."

"Yes, so would please be so kind to let us know what is going on? How did you and your companion end up here?"

R2 beeps, and C-3PO responds. "Relax, R2. If these people has anything to do with the Empire, we'd likely be scrap by now. They seem to be genuinely curious on what happened, and are willing to help us."

R2 beeps again, and C-3PO starts to explain.

"We were on a mission, with our master Luke Skywalker & Captain Han Solo. We were supposed to obtain the only known blueprints of the Death Star that were left, or possibly destroy them. We had obtained intelligence about a secret manufacturing facility on Mustafar where the plans were being held guard by a small security detail, for a short time. We went using the Millennium Falcon and an X-Wing. I accompanied Captain Solo and R2 accompanied Master Luke. We landed in separate areas. As Captain Solo and I were approaching our destination, an alarm was tripped somehow, and the blast doors closed shut, and we couldn't get inside our destination. Then there was a tremor, and we made our way back to the Falcon, at one point the roof for the passageway collapsed, and I was cut off from Captain Solo. I told him to leave as it was clear it would take too long to clear the debris. I turned around and rushed to find another way out. I soon found R2 inside the X-Wing. As soon as I was about to ask him what happened to Master Luke, I was almost hit by a laser blast, and I could see Master Luke fighting off some Imperial Stormtroopers. He yelled for me to get inside the X-Wing and hit the auto pilot, so R2 could get back to the Alliance safely. I did but the last thing I was remember was being hit by a laser blast, just as the cockpit was being closed, until R2 fixed right here and now."

Picard then expressed a curious look, as did his other Starfleet officers. He soon turned to Data and said "Mr. Data?"

"I know nothing of any location named Mustafar." said Data. "I do have a possible theory, Captain."

"Explain."

"C-3PO, can you and R2-D2 create a star map of some systems you know? We can compare to all the information in our navigation charts and Starfleet records, and it may offer a clue. And then we can possibly help you."

R2 beeped, and C-3PO nodded and spoke. "R2 said we will help you with your request, so we can get back to our mission. Mission? What mission?"

R2 beeped quickly. "Oh, of course!"

"Very well. Do what you can, Mr. Data to see if you can match their records to anything we have, that we can use to figure a location. In the meanwhile, we will continue to run analysis of the debris, and scan those energy readings we found with you two Droids, to see what we can find. Since some of the debris was coming from the direction of that nebula, there has to be a connection."

"Aye, Captain." said Data, as the Starfleet officers of the dispersed.

"If you would please follow us, so we can get started right away." said Data, as he walked with the Droids and Geordi down the hall, to get started.

"Where to, Data?"

"Perhaps my quarters would be best. The computer there has faster processing speed that make work much more efficient, in light of whom we are working with."

R2 beeped, and everyone stopped. "R2 asked if you have a data port, so as to make it easier, and lay out our flight plan and navigation records." said C-3PO. Just then, R2 exposes his Scomp link. Data and Geordi kneel and look, while Data scans it with his Tricorder.

"It's a data terminal access port of some sort. I think we can replicate an interface that might work." says Geordi.


	3. Chapter 3

Data and Geordi are in Data's quarters. Geordi is on his knees, using a tool on a small apparatus which is on the ground, while Data is tapping the control panel on his desk, setting some controls. The apparatus is 2 1/2 feel tall, and cylindrical in shape, with a small series of LCARS buttons on the top. It's also attached to the side of Data's desk. On the front facing side of this apparatus, is a small protrusion, in the shape of R2-D2's Scomp Link terminal. R2-D2 and C-3PO are also in the room, just standing by, watching the Starfleet officer work.

"There we go! Looks as good as we are going to get it, without a blueprint." said Geordi, as he gets up from the floor.

"Alright, R2, use this terminal access, as you normally would and it should allow you to interface with our computer, and we can create that navigational chart, and get you back to where you came from." said Data.

R2 beeps and he approaches the apparatus. He opens his Scomp Link and inserts it into the apparatus. The protrusion starts to light up and R2 beeps. Geordi is looking at one of the terminals behind him, as Data looks at readings on his desk.

"I am getting lots of information. It would appear that the terminal is working as expected." said Data.

"Alright, now little guy, now let's get that navigation information." said Geordi.

R2 beeps and a short moment later, Data pulls up some navigation information, on his terminal. He signals for Geordi to come over to see what he does.

"What do you make of it, Data?" said Geordi.

"I do not know. I am unable to recognize any of these systems. They match nothing on record anywhere."

Just then more information, comes on the screen. Data then quickly hits the panel, and seems to be analyzing the information he has received.

"What the...?" said Geordi. "This can't be correct."

"It would appear that this lists a parsec as a unit of time rather than of distance. This appears to be one among many differences from where they come from and us. It will take some time for me to analyze these readings..." said Data as he is interrupted by a message by the communication system.

"Picard to Commander Data." said Captain Picard.

"Data here, Captain." said Data, as he is hitting the panel, still looking over the information.

"We have found some more debris fragments leading to the nebula, and also some of the fragments we found, don't match the craft. We need you and La Forge at your stations, as we are going to go inside to investigate." said Picard.

Just then, a surprised look of concern comes or Data, looking over various information, and he quickly replies. "Captain, please do not enter the nebula!"

"What? Explain Mr. Data." asked Picard.

"We are getting information from the Droids, but some of the preliminary information I am just uncovering, suggests a significant risk to the ship." said Data.

"What sort of risk? How long will it take for you to acquire the information to assess this risk?" asked Picard.

"At the current rate of download and processing, it will be less than an hour." said Data.

"Very well, Mr. Data, proceed and have a report ready in the conference room, explaining your findings. Mr. La Forge, assist Data." said Picard.

"Aye, Captain. Data out." said Data as the transmission ends.

The hour passes by and we have the senior officers, minus Worf in the conference room, with Data at the head panel screen. R2-D2 and C-3PO are now back in the Cargo Bay with Lt. Barclay. As Picard sits, he asks "What have you found?"

"In layman's terms, the Droids are not from this universe." said Data.

"What? Are you sure?"said Troi.

"Positive. The information we downloaded, the navigation charts, and other information doesn't match up to anything consistent with our universe." said Geordi.

"OK, even so, how did they get here?" asked Riker.

Data then began to explain. "After the Droid's craft, went on automatic navigation, helmed by R2, they were going to escape. However their fastest propulsion, which they call their Hyper Drive, was hit by their pursuers weapon's fire. R2 took the craft toward a nebula, which is comparable to a Class 17. They did evasive maneuvers, and even tricked one pursuer to hit another, disabling him and causing him to drift into the nebula. But then as R2 was about to try and get their Hyper Drive working, the enemy hit them, and there was a massive explosion. Apparently, at the exact moment their propulsion activated, the enemy's weapons fire caused a power surge. It allowed the vehicle to escape, but the enemy fire, compiled with the usual properties of the nebula, ended up somehow opening a temporary rift in space. When R2 came to, and found himself here, he was able to see the opening shrink significantly behind him, inside the nebula, adrift."

"In all my years in Starfleet, I have never come across anything close to this. It almost seems impossible. How large was this rift?" asked Picard.

"Thousands of Kilometers long, and shrinking when he detected it. He had been adrift for days when we found him, but at the rate of decay, it could still be large enough for any number of objects to pass through." said La Forge.

"OK, and what about this threat? Is it from this enemy that they were pursuing?" said Riker.

"Yes. He was assigned by his owner to carry tactical information about their enemy, whom he refers to as the Galactic Empire, back to his people, who he refers to as The Rebel Alliance. And apparently this Galactic Empire will stop at nothing to confirm the destruction of .this information." said Data.

"What sort of information was it?" asks Picard.

"It was heavily encrypted but I managed to decode it. It is the blueprints for some sort of enormous weapon. A giant space station with a massive weapon that has the destructive power to actually destroy a planet with a single blast." said Geordi.

"What?" asked Riker with a shocked look on his face.

"A giant space..." started Data, starting to repeat what was already said.

"Thank you, Mr. Data. Mr. La Forge?" said Picard, cutting Data off.

"I'm having a hard time understanding it myself, but from the looks of it, it's real." said La Forge.

"It would be comparable to having 595 quadrillion 914 trillion 280 billion 956 million 385 thousand photon torpedos..." said Data just as he is interrupted by the communications system.

"Red Alert, Captain Picard to the Bridge!" says Worf, as all the senior officers leap up and head to their stations. Dr. Crusher heads a different direction to Sick Bay. La Forge heads to Engineering. Counselor Troi accompanies the remaining officers inside the Turbolift, to the bridge. The door soon opens, and the officers head to their posts, Data at Operations, Troi sits, while Riker and Picard head to the tactical station where Worf is.

"Report, Mr. Worf." said Picard.

"The radiation levels has increased significantly, and I am getting a reading of a small vessel materialized near the border of the nebula, moving fairly quickly in our direction. It appears three life forms are aboard." said Worf.

"Hail them." orders Picard.

Worf attempts to hail them. "No response."

"Mr. Worf, scan..." said Riker, just as he was interupted by Worf's latest finding.

"Wait, they are responding, audio only." said Worf.

"On speakers." orders Picard as Worf turns on the speakers, and is startled by the sound of Wookie growling.

"Mr. Worf?" as, asked Riker, with a dumbfounded look, at Worf, as more audio comes on. "...damn, we were lucky to get through that kid. Oh man, we got a visitor! What kind of ship is that?" says a male voice.

"Hello, I'm Captain Jean Luc Picard of the Starship Enterprise. Can you hear me?"

"Oh man, the communications! Chewy, did you activate it?" says the male voice.

Chewbacca growls

"Never mind that, respond!" says another male voice.

"This is Han Solo, Captain of the freighter Millennium Falcon. Yes, I can hear you." said the first male voice, now identified as Han Solo.

"Solo? Do you need help?" says Picard.

Chewy is heard growling again. Worf interupts. "Entering visual range."

"On screen." orders Picard. The screen turns on to show the Millennium Falcon, coming out of the nebula. Picard signals for the audio to muted and turns to face Counselor Troi. "Counselor?"

"I sense some concern but no malice of any kind. Only good intentions. And a very powerful mind aboard that ship." advises Troi, as Worf comes up with new information.

"The Vessel is clearing the border. Scans coming in. I detect 2 humans and unknown alien life form aboard the ship."

"That's one of the names given to us by the Droids." says Riker.

Picard signals for the audio to be unmuted again. "Captain Solo, I think we have something that belongs to you. Your Droids. You are among friends here. Do you or your crew need medical attention?"

"Got a little banged up here, but I think we'll be OK." says Solo

"Captain if you wish, you and your crew may come aboard for medical attention, and so we can also give the Droids back to you." says Picard.

Chewy growls as Solo calms down his friend. "Relax Chewy, we'll take precautions. Very well, We'll head over to your docking port."

"We have a Matter Transporter that can bring you instantly from your ship to ours safely." says Picard.

"A Matter Transporter?" said the second male voice over the intercom.

"Yes, if you wish, of course." said Picard.

"This I gotta see! OK let us know, when you are ready." said Solo.

"Standby, we will contact you in a couple of moments. Dr. Crusher, standby to receive possible injuries." said Picard.

"Sick Bay, standing by." said Dr. Crusher.

"Picard to Lt. Barclay, please escort the Droids to Transporter Room 1." said Picard.

"Aye Captain." said Barclay

"Mr. Data, you're with me. Number one, you have the bridge." said Picard as he and Data head to the Turbolift, and enter it, heading to Transporter Room 1. As soon as they exit, and head to the Transporter Room, Lt. Barclay is there already with Chief O'Brian and the Droids.

"Picard to the Millennium Falcon. We are ready." said Picard.

"Alright. So are we." said Solo over the intercom.

"Locked in, Captain." said O'Brian.

"Energize." said Picard. Chief O'Brian taps the panel, and the Transporter turns on, and three people are beamed over from the Millennium Falcon. As the lights wind down, it reveals Chewbacca The Wookie, Han Solo, and Luke Skywalker. Chewbacca seems perfectly OK, but Luke and Han have some bruises and cuts, clearly indicating they were in combat.

"I'm Captain Jean Luc Picard, welcome aboard the Enterprise." said Picard, extending his hand out. Han reaches is hand out also, and shakes Picard's hand, coming down from the pad.

"Thank you! I'm Han Solo. This is Luke Skywalker and Chewbacca" said Han, as Luke and Chewbacca smile at the sight of seeing their Droids safe and sound.


End file.
